Miscellaneous Gotei 13 Members
These are miscellaneous current and former members of the Gotei 13. Chikane Iba is the former lieutenant of the 3rd Division while Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi was the captain over 100 years ago. She is the mother of Tetsuzaemon Iba.Bleach Official Character book 2 MASKED Appearance Chikane has gray eyes and thin eyebrows. She has dark hair with a large gray streak running along the top left side of her head. History Over one hundred years ago, Chikane served as the lieutenant of the Third Division. At some point she gave birth to Tetsuzaemon. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chikane boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Jin'emon Kotsubaki was the former lieutenant of the 7th Division while Love Aikawa was the captain over 100 years ago. He is the father of Sentarō Kotsubaki. Appearance Wearing the standard Shinigami uniform and frameless red sunglasses, Jin'emon has black hair tied up in a ponytail. He has bushy black eyebrows and a black beard. A scar runs along the left side of his face, from his forehead, through his eye to his cheek. History Over one hundred years ago, Jin'emon served as the lieutenant of the 7th Division under Captain Love Aikawa. At some point he received a scar to his face. He fathered Sentarō Kotsubaki. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Jin'emon boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Jin'emon's Zanpakutō has a red hilt and golden tsuba. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Sōjun Kuchiki is the former lieutenant of the 6th Division, having held the position when Ginrei Kuchiki captained over 100 years ago. In addition, he is the father of Byakuya Kuchiki. Appearance Over 100 years ago, Sōjun appeared to be a young man of average height. He had shoulder-length black hair, bluish purple eyes, thin eyebrows and light skin. His hair was neatly combed and his bangs pushed from his face. Sōjun wore a single kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. As a Shinigami, he wore the standard shihakushō. Personality Sōjun was described as being kind, not possessing a fighter spirit despite his talents. He also appeared to have health issues. History Over one hundred years ago, Sōjun served as the lieutenant of the Sixth Division. His father Ginrei had concerns regarding his health, but because Sōjun was intended to succeed him in heading the Kuchiki Clan, he was nonetheless selected. However, he was eventually killed in action and later buried alongside his wife. Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Sōjun boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Shūtetsu Nagamoso '|長木曽 秋嚞|Nagamoso Shūtetsu}} is a Shinigami instructor who teaches Zanjutsu to members of the 10th Division. Appearance Nagamoso has the appearance of an old man with black hair on the sides of his head. He is bald on top and has a thick black mustache. Nagamoso wears the standard Shinigami uniform.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 8-10 Personality When he is teaching Zanjutsu, Nagamoso is serious and maintains discipline among his students, quickly silencing two Shinigami who were chatting about their captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the Wandenreich retreat following their first invasion, Nagamoso oversees a group of Shinigami from the 10th Division who are practicing their sword skills. After silencing two Shinigami who are talking about their captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, losing his Bankai, Hitsugaya enters the room, prompting Nagamoso to ask Hitsugaya what he may do for him. When Hitsugaya requests he train him in basic sword techniques, a surprised Nagamoso immediately accepts. Powers and Abilities Swordsman: Nagamoso possesses sufficient knowledge of Zanjutsu to teach it to members of the 10th Division. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia * Nagamoso's name is revealed in a volume sketch in Volume 60. Ginjirō Shirogane , Soul Society | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | position = Owner of | previous position = Lieutenant of the 6th Division | relatives = Mihane Shirogane (Daughter) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Mentioned only in Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | japanese voice = N/A }} is the former lieutenant of the 6th Division, succeeded by Renji Abarai. He is also the father of Mihane Shirogane. Personality The former lieutenant is a friendly man, devoted to his former captain, as shown by him sending Byakuya Kuchiki gifts of sunglasses from his business, . He also gives his replacement, Renji, discounts at the store.Bleach Bootleg History Ginjirō Shirogane was the lieutenant of the 6th Division before Renji Abarai. He resigned from his position to run the sunglass store: . He began doing this work on the side while he was a lieutenant, but when he started getting a lot of business, he resigned from the position. The Shinigami Men's Association get all their sunglasses from this store, as does Renji. Renji also enjoys a discount at the store for being Ginjirō's replacement, but the prices at his store are so high that even with the discount, Renji has difficulty purchasing the goggles he wants. Ginjirō has a daughter named Mihane Shirogane, who is the current 9th Seat of the 6th Division and a co-owner of his store. Ginjirō sent a pair of goggles to Byakuya Kuchiki in honor of his former captain, but Byakuya returned them, saying, "I don't want it." However, the ex-lieutenant was not dissuaded and continues to frequently send goggles to the 6th Division offices. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Mihane boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Titles Mihane Shirogane is the 9th Seat of the 6th Division. Appearance Mihane has the appearance of a young woman, with short brown hair and glasses. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform. Plot Apart from being a seated officer, Mihane is also the co-owner of , a very popular eyeglasses store in Soul Society.Bleach Bootleg Her father, Ginjirō Shirogane, was a former lieutenant of the 6th Division and now runs the Silver Tonbo. She works at the store, having served Renji and Zabimaru.Bleach anime; Episode 258, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book She worries that Renji and his friends, Ichigo and Ikkaku, drive away customers when they loiter outside the store.Bleach Bootleg; page 33 Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Trivia * In the omake chapters, Mihane's hair is lighter-brown in color. In her cameo in episode 258's Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book, her hair is darker brown. Titles Seinosuke Yamada was the lieutenant of the 4th Division, the medical and supply relief division, in Gotei 13 under Captain Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Volume 36, sketches Appearance A young looking man with black hair and black eyes in a standard Shinigami robe. Personality Little is known about the personality of Seinosuke Yamada, except that he is said to have had a bad character but he respects Captain Unohana very much. History Seinosuke attended a meeting of the captains for Kisuke Urahara's induction as the new captain of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -107 Seinosuke stood behind his captain, Retsu Unohana, and 6th Division captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Seinosuke boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Kidō Expert: As the Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Seinosuke would have excelled in healing type Kidō. Healer: As the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Seinosuke would have been a skilled healer. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Unknown *'Bankai': Not Achieved Titles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Draft Page